Morning Delight
by thebestIcan
Summary: 'If he was going to be spending all day alone again, he may as well have some fun in the morning.' This really should be on AFF, but whatever.


**Morning Delight**

**thebestIcan**

Violet eyes blinked against the morning light, foggy and heavy with sleep. It was a little past dawn and the light bathed the tiny room he and his lover shared in yellow. Kenshin raised his arms above his head, muscles tensed for a good stretch, back arched. He heard a pop in his shoulder and he groaned in appreciation. Pulling his cold feet back under the blankets, he hissed as his thigh brushed against his morning arousal. Huffing, he turned to his side and reached his hand out. His fingers met cold cloth and blinking his vision clear, Kenshin sighed as he noted that still, Sano's side of the bed was empty.

The brunette ex fighter-for-hire had been gone the past two weeks, finding work on one of the small merchant ships that used to carry him back and forth between Japan and the continent before he'd settled down with Kenshin. 'For some extra money,' he had said. 'We could use it.' Kenshin didn't mind eating nothing but rice for a few days, but the separation was too much.

With Sano gone on, Kenshin was left alone in the small flat that the two rented by himself. Miss Kaoru had taken Kenji with her on her latest trip to her cousin's in Osaka, mentioning that the boy had been asking to see the puppy they had just gotten. While Kenshin didn't know when Sano would be back, only that it could be quite some time, he couldn't bear the idea of keeping Kenji from this small delight just so he had someone around. So he hugged his son, bid farewell to his ex-wife and waved them off.

Now Kenshin was by himself, tucked in the futon, blankets wrapped around his small form and sorely wishing that he had someone to talk to.

Reaching his hand out to Sano's side of the futon again, he traced the curves of the material with his fingers before shifting to lie in Sano's place. The smell of the street-brawler engulfed him, like chopped wood, sake and the crisp linen of his bandages. It was enough to make Kenshin close his eyes and let out a soft sob, frowning as he thought of his lover.

He knew when Sano returned from his work on the ship, he'd be tired but all grins, Kenshin's old rucksack over his shoulder. His hair would have salt in it and his skin would be slightly more bronzed. His hands would be a little more rough due to constantly being in water and working with ropes. His lips would be a little chapped, but he'd be laughing and all the more affectionate after the prolonged separation.

The idea of Sano walking down the lane, looking tanned and whistling a tune made Kenshin bite his lip, an ache in his chest. He wanted to feel those lips against his, those rough hands against his skin. He wanted to run his fingers through that thick brown hair as its owner licked down to-

Kenshin blushed, letting out a shaky breath and feeling his arousal twitch back into awakening. Considering just getting up and beginning the day's chores after a quick wash in icy water, the redhead sighed and pushed the blankets down. If he was going to be spending the day alone again and doing nothing more than monotonous chores, he may as well have some fun in the morning.

One hand ran flat palmed down his chest while the other gently ran fingers up, down and back along the side of his neck. The light touch vaguely reminded Kenshin of the soft kisses Sano would leave there and he shivered. Closing his eyes, he imagined Sano above him, running his hand down Kenshin's chest and he followed with his own, fingers lingering where his sleeping yukata was tied. The fingers scratched lightly at his neck before they began tracing lazy circles down, past a collarbone to his chest to flick at a nipple. Kenshin gasps, biting his lip and tilting his head back.

"_Feel good, 'Shin? Want me to do it again?"_

_The rough pad of a thumb rubbed against the nipple and Sano chuckled as Kenshin licks his lips. Running his other hand lower, he teases the yukata's knots before slipping a finger underneath and tugging._

The yukata falls open and Kenshin's hand rests against his toned abdomen, delaying the contact that he needs the way Sano would tease him. Reaching up the hand that had been fondling his chest, Kenshin licks his thumb.

_A wet tongue travels down his chest, lingering to suck and nibble his nipples to peaks before trailing down to his navel. Sano is playing with him, teasing him. The tongue works down to the soft red curls between his thighs and Kenshin holds his breath as he waits for Sano to take him into his hot mouth. _

"_Do you want me to, 'Shin?"_

Kenshin blinks his eyes, now darkened with lust, as he glances down at himself. He is fully hard now, the image of his lover half naked and leaning over him with a grin firmly in his mind's eye, but not real enough. Giving a frustrated groan, he rolls to his side, reaching over to the nearby chest of drawers. Digging out a small ceramic bottle, Kenshin pulls the cork, tossing it beside the futon before lying back. Pouring a small amount of oil into his hand, he draws in a deep breath, mind focused on Sano.

_The hot, wet mouth engulfs him in one take and Kenshin's head snaps back, a cry on his lips._

"_S-Ano!"_

_More chuckling, slightly muffled by the girth in his mouth, before Sano slowly pulls away, circling the head with his tongue. The effect makes Kenshin shiver and pant, legs drawn at the knees and toes curled. Setting an agonizingly slow pace, Sano begins to bob his head up and down, tongue lapping at the vein on the bottom. _

Kenshin's hand moved up along his length, aided by the oil and swirled his thumb along the tip, collecting the moisture that had already begun to gather there. Swallowing hard, Kenshin began to pant, lips slightly parted in effort. He hadn't had release since the night before Sano left, and his arousal was already beginning to ache. But he didn't want to speed up yet.

Spreading his legs a little more, Kenshin sighed.

_Giving one hard suck as he pulled away with a 'pop,' Sano grinned as he stroked his lover._

"_You look so pretty like that, 'Shin. All hot and bothered! So beautiful, babe!"_

_Kenshin whimpered as he felt Sano's tongue return to the vein, licking up to that sensitive spot beneath his tip. Shaking, Kenshin moaned as he watched the brunette take him back into his mouth, pushing until he felt the tight muscles of his throat. Sano was so good at this, making Kenshin weak and wanting. His red bandana trailing between Kenshin's thighs, his broad shoulders glistening as he settled between Kenshin's legs._

"_You taste so good."_

That husky purr made Kenshin's eyes snap open, giving a soft sob as the illusion was dulled. He was by himself, in the empty room, and it was his left hand, not Sano's mouth. No, he wanted Sano with him. Wanted to feel Sano again, but this wasn't enough.

"Sano…"

Letting go of his length reluctantly, Kenshin shrugged off his yukata, now fully naked. Lying flat on his back, he spread his legs out further, hand grasping the bottle in his left hand, raising his right to his mouth.

"_Suck, babe. Get 'em wet."_

_Kenshin drew Sano's fingers into his mouth, licking around the digits and soaking them with his own saliva. He heard Sano moan before he was engulfed again, the licking resumed at the base of his arousal. His thighs began to tremble in anticipation and he began to suck at the digits with a fervor, which earned him even more chuckling._

"_Easy, 'Shin. Go too fast and I'll just have to draw this out!"_

_The tease does the trick and Kenshin slows to a leisurely pace, slowly running his tongue along the skin. His eyes meet Sano's chocolate orbs as he licks at the fingertips. Sano is stroking his length again, his mouth suddenly dry as he watches Kenshin work his fingers. The sight of an aroused Sano makes him want to move to the next step, to have Sano inside him._

Kenshin reaches for the bottle and pours a slow trickle of the oil onto the underside of his arousal, moaning and clenching his eyes shut. The liquid gathers at his sac, then trickles down between his cheeks to his entrance. The feeling is slick, warm, and inviting, and he gathers some on his fingers.

Taking in a slow, steadying breath, Kenshin closes his eyes again, picturing Sano between his thighs.

"_Good, babe. That's enough now."_

_Sano pulls his fingers from Kenshin's lips and the redhead whines at the loss of something for his mouth to do. All protests die, however, as the brunette settles himself firmly between Kenshin's thighs, whose legs are drawn wide apart and shaking in excitement. Pre-cum had leaked onto the swordsman's stomach and the street-brawler licked his lips in anticipation. Leaning in, he kissed the smaller man deeply, flooding his mouth with the tangy taste of some sort of fruit and just a hint of sake. _

_A finger slipped between and into the tight entrance, making the redhead fist the blankets around him. A tongue on his lips apologized for any discomfort, despite how often they did this before, and the finger pushed further in. After being sheathed all the way inside, it began slowly thrusting in and out. Kenshin bucked, his arousal throbbing in excitement._

"_One finger and you're already so worked up. Moan for me, 'Shin. Make some noise."_

"San-ooooh!"

Kenshin's hips began to thrust as he wrapped his left hand around his arousal, picking up the slow pace that matched his finger. His hair was tousled around his head and his cheeks were flushed pink. His breaths were coming out in pants as he body ached for release, but still he refused to move faster. Pushing his fingers deep inside, he brushed long and slow against his insides before pulling out.

_Two fingers pushed into him this time and the slight burn made Kenshin groan. It would be good, so good, to have Sano inside him again. The brunette was teasing him, working his fingers in the tiniest bit at a time, scissoring as he went, the oil helping to stretch the tight entrance. A slip causes his fingers to brush into Kenshin's sweet spot and the redhead bucks._

"_Oh god, Sano!"_

_Sano's grin widens as he watches the reaction, his brow beaded with sweat from the exertion of not simply pounding into his lover. Kenshin sees the arousal straining in Sano's pants and his mouth goes dry in excitement. The sweet spot is hit again and Kenshin's cries become higher, louder. It goes on like this for a few moments, Sano's fingers working inside him and Kenshin struggling to breathe._

"_Are you ready for more, Kenshin?"_

"Kenshin?"

The sound of that voice, most certainly not in his mind, made Kenshin give a small yelp as his eyes snapped open. Tensing as a reaction to being caught in a compromising position, his fingers were forced in and against his sweet spot, causing him to moan. His face flushed as he finally got the sense to look around for the voice.

There, in the doorway to their bedroom, stood Sano. Wonderful, perfect Sano. The street-brawler is looking at him with wide eyes, his cheeks flushed and the rucksack hanging limply in one hand. Kenshin blushes, giving himself a slow stroke and he watches as Sano gulps, eyes on the throbbing arousal.

Kenshin scans down Sano's body, past the broad shoulders, the strong chest and abdomen, and groans when he sees Sano's arousal straining against his pants. Sano licks his lips before dropping the rucksack, kicking off his shoes and kneeling at the edge of the futon.

"Sano…"

Kenshin is about to remove his hands when Sano covers them with his own, eyes now locked with amber. An insistent push and Sano finds his voice.

"No, Kenshin. Keep going."

Kenshin blinks, confused for a moment, before he starts to move again, slower than before. Sano lets out a shuddering breath as he watches his lover pleasure himself. Sano's name tumbles from Kenshin's lips, mixed with pants, moans and high pitched cries. The room is too hot! Sano stares at the sweaty, writhing, aroused, beautiful mess that is Kenshin, grinning as he reaches down to untie his own pants. Clearing his throat, Sano finds his voice again.

"Good, 'Shin, good. You look so good."

Kenshin cries out as he plunges his fingers a little deeper and Sano's hands are shaking as he strips his pants and takes his own arousal into his fist. He strokes himself, pausing only to add some oil, as he watches Kenshin's lithe form arch of the bed in a way that is pure sex. Sweat drips down his body and his brow knits. Sano has to gulp for air, sighing as his arousal quickly catches up to Kenshin's and he grins.

"Another finger now, babe. Three now."

Kenshin bites his lip, holds his breath and complies. There is more burn, then pleasure, then the aching need to be filled. Sano is fighting between watching Kenshin's hands stroke and plunge into him, or stare into the amber eyes locked on him. But Kenshin's hands are moving just a little too slow now and Sano covers them with his own, coaxing them into a slightly faster rhythm.

"Oh! Oh Sano!"

The cries he gets in response almost makes him come undone right there, but he grits his teeth and watches the sweet sorrow he's putting his lover through. Kenshin is whining, legs shaking against Sano's knees where they're rested, abdomen tight and jaw clenched. Sano smiles, suddenly pitying the man laid out before him.

"Shh, 'Shin! Soon, babe. Do you want me inside you?"

Kenshin nods his head quickly, not wanting Sano to waste any more time. He was already so wound up, so needy for the man, that he thought he might die then and there. Sano feels it too, but refuses to rush and risk hurting his lover. He reaches down to the grasp the ceramic bottle, pouring more oil onto his length and hissing as he rubs it in. Putting it back to the side, he shimmies a little closer to his lover.

"Alright, babe, my turn now."

Sano gently pulls Kenshin's hands away, pinning them up above his head as he leans over the smaller man. He guides his arousal against Kenshin's entrance, kissing him hard. He thrusts deep into the smaller man, pressing until he is buried to the hilt and he gulps down Kenshin's cries. The swordsman is so tight, so warm and perfect fitting, just for him. Tucking his free arm around the redhead's waist, he waits until his moans die down before slowly beginning to pull out.

Once to the tip, Sano begins a slow pace, to which Kenshin moans and arcs his back. After just a few moments, the redhead wraps his legs tight around Sano's hips, pulling the street-brawler deep inside him. Both throw their heads back, names on each other's lips and Sano forgets all intentions of taking it slow.

"Alright, you got it. Any way you want it, babe, you got it."

He begins a fast, hard pace, pounding into Kenshin with abandon. He grins at the sight of him below him; face turned to the side, scar teasing him, eyes clenched in ecstasy, a silent cry on his lips. Sano groans, shifting and brushing against Kenshin's sweet spot and this time, Kenshin does make some noise.

"Sano, oh gods, Sano!"

Sano grins again, pushing Kenshin's legs up and apart, pounding into that sweet spot every time he thrusts. The tight velvet is making Sano shiver and he sighs at the inviting body below him. It is so good, and he has been away from Kenshin for too long.

Kenshin can do little but hold on, and he scrambles to grip at something, the blankets, Sano's shoulders, anything. Pleasure washes over him wave after wave and he struggles to make coherent sounds other than moans and Sano's name.

Sano can feel his release coiling in his belly and he knows that he won't last much longer. He wants to see Kenshin come first, aches to see that beautiful face twisted in orgasmic bliss and he reaches between them. Sano's hand on his arousal makes Kenshin cry out and Sano gasps between breaths.

"Come on, 'Shin. Come for me. I've missed you coming, so come for me."

Locking chocolate with amber, Sano thrusts hard and strokes fast, drawing Kenshin's body tighter and tighter. Kenshin bites his lip until it is near bleeding and his body shakes. Finally, the coil in his belly snaps and he screams out Sano's name as he releases, hot sticky white splashing onto his chest and on Sano's hand.

The muscles around him draw tight and with a strangled cry, he thrusts hard and deep into his lover, filling him as his own release takes over. Hands keep Kenshin still as Sano's orgasm has his hips twitching into the redhead, still stroking the still weeping arousal of the swordsman. After a few moments, they settle enough to open their eyes.

Sano smiles as he stares into the softer, brighter violet, letting go of Kenshin's now soft manhood and pressing sticky fingers to the redhead's mouth. Kenshin takes the hand in his, letting his tongue lap around the digits and tasting himself. Sano stares open-mouthed in fascination as Kenshin cleans off his fingertips, shaking one last time as he finds the last drop.

Content, Sano pulls out of his lover, cupping Kenshin's scarred cheek in his hand and lying alongside him. Kenshin sighs, tucking himself against Sano, happy to be with his love again and pulling up the blankets around their forms. Sano presses a kiss to Kenshin's sweaty forehead, enjoying the feeling of that naked body against his.

"It's good to be home."

* * *

><p>I had no idea that was going to be the result when I started writing this. The end product of procrastination and not enough SanoKen lately.<p> 


End file.
